


Sex in the bathroom? Count me in

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Brief self-harm scars mention, Chapter one is entirely setup, M/M, Mikey and Gerard being good friends and brothers to each other, Trans Male Character, Transguy Gerard, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Sequel to "Of Course"I wanted to write transguy Gerard porn please





	1. Chapter 1

The note was left on his dorm room bed. He walked into the room attached to his and peeked in the doorway.

"Mikey?"

His brother doesn't even turn around, but Gerard knows he's listening.

"Who left the note on my bed?"

Mikey thinks for a second.

"Frank, I believe, since he has a key."

Gerard smiles.

"Thank you baby brother."

Gerard started walking back to his room.

"Please stop calling me that, Gee, I'm not a baby!"

Mikey called after him.

"Yes you are and I won't stop!" 

Gerard replied then slammed the door connecting their rooms so he'd win the argument by default.

Excited, he walked to his bed and threw himself onto the soft comforter, wrapping himself in it.

He folds open the note.

"Fifth period, bathroom where we made it official. Can you make it? <3, F.I."

Gerard held the note close to his heart before picking up his phone, putting the note in between the back of his phone and his phone case.

He texts his boyfriend:

G: Be there in 5.

Frankie <3: Minutes? Hours?

G: Seconds.


	2. Also some more setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn is next, I promise.

Slipping on some sneakers without pulling the backs over his heels, he grabs his wallet and a pack of his brother's cigarettes.

"Baby brother, I'm going out!"

"With who? And don't call me that."

"I'm going out with Frankie. Don't wait up. Love you, Mikey, also your cigarettes are shit byeeee."

"Gee I swear to go-"

Gerard closes the door quickly, laughing over the exchange.

Frankie <3: Tsk tsk, over ten seconds already

G: fuck you

He didn't bother checking again, putting his phone in his pocket.

Opening the door, he realized how hot his boyfriend was for the hundreth time.

He obviously wasn't dressed different for the occasion, in a red shirt, a black hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers. His hair looked like he brushed it, but only with his fingers.

"Look who decided to show up."

Gerard smiles at the teasing comment, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Mikey tried to act like our mom, sorry sweetheart."

Frank blushed at the pet name, as he always did.

"So where are you supposed to be right now?"

"Taking care of Mikey. You?"

"Math."

Gerard nods sympathetically, then reaches to mess with Frank's hair, brushing it down.

"So....What did you want me here for?"

"My roommate 's at home, so is your so..."

Gerard is confused for a minute until he realizes what Frank is saying.

"Oh.... _Oh"_

 


End file.
